


[銀土] 擾人清夢的傢伙不見得都該遭天打雷劈

by anpathio



Series: 黑子 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio





	[銀土] 擾人清夢的傢伙不見得都該遭天打雷劈

偶爾，也會有這樣的冬日。  
地球暖化的效果沒給大江戶帶來溫度，冷風像是愛上這城市般刮個不停，吹得路上行人驟減，連小偷也都乖乖呆在別人屋子裡烤暖爐。犯罪率下降仍沒享到半點清閒的真選組副長土方十四郎，近日連抱怨"歲末事件報告比暑期作業還難完成"的餘裕都沒有，草草巡邏完後便是埋首公文堆。

 

冷天裡最討厭的事情之一就是冷被窩。  
屯所內雖有中央空調，要等熱度傳進來總還是需要時間，對於習慣累倒就撲床睡的土方是點小困擾。

如果能......  
不、還是放下無聊自尊看明天什麼時候讓山崎買個電熱毯回來好了....

 

剛熄燈，迷糊地鑽進棉被打算又一次用體溫跟大自然抗衡，意外發現今晚可以少奮鬥10分鐘：一股自己會稱為溫暖的體溫緩緩貼近 — 當然，還有那雙向來規矩不了的手。

這傢伙什麼時候鑽進來的？  
自認必定是累得過份才會連有人先鑽進被窩都沒察覺的土方，嘆了很長的一口氣，用肩膀撞開那人繼續深入撫摸的意圖，『不要亂來，我很累了。』

本來已蹭上頸邊的氣息止住，然後報復性質在耳邊一陣呵癢才拉開距離。  
「多串君每次都這麼累哪～」

彷彿不帶輕重的語調，其實很在意土方每次拿來推託的藉口泰半是事實。  
拉下在腰間搓揉的手，土方雖想立刻把這不知好歹的男人驅逐出境，可實在是被抱得舒服了，最終只留下句「天亮之前要消失，別讓其他人看到......」便闔上眼。  
結果是隔天睡到山崎跑來叫人才醒來的舒適，土方揉眼時隱約想起讓自己安睡的因素，不過顯然那個自然捲把話聽進去了，什麼跡象都沒留下。  
本能地把衣服扣緊才想起要換成制服的土方覺悟地把棉被踢開預備整裝， 同時吩咐山崎近日屯所的保全工作要做得更確實些。

『不能因為天氣就鬆懈。』  
這句，也許是講給自己聽的，土方心想。

和平的效果之一是可預測性也提高，儘管想過改善工作效率，最終還是在深夜敲打僵硬的肩膀想著"明天再繼續"熄燈爬入床鋪。才舒展一下身體，伸出棉被外的手臂就被握著拉回來，被更大範圍的溫暖覆蓋。  
這傢伙之前躲在哪？......是真的視我們真選組屯所的防衛於無物對吧？  
就算想過『大概沒什麼用』，還真的對自然捲沒用時，仍是有點洩氣的。

『說過很累了。』  
用肩膀做點無效阻隔，雖然想側身背對騷擾源，但過去也不是沒有在那樣的體態下被得逞的。

「嗯、我知道～所以會乖乖的～」  
順著手臂摩擦，把熱度緩緩散播開來。

這男人的話語能信任嗎？每次到最後不都......  
覺得想著煩起來了的土方再度拋下『天亮前離開』和一切雜念睡去。

 

一次、兩次.......然後是將近一週。  
巡邏中抽著煙回去的土方越發地不安了起來，那男人越守信用地"安分"，就越會擔憂他是不是哪時要來火山爆發。  
究竟為何會有"害怕"的心情？又不是草食動物看到食肉動物。

 

但以土方的公正神經，是不怎麼能無視這一週來自然捲讓自己睡得比往日安穩的功勞。於是心情上也做出不少覺悟，在腦海裡設定種種條件和界限，  
如果銀時超越了、觸犯規則就不容忍。

 

然而種種努力，還是在他本人迎面飛撲而來時化為春水。

 

「多串君～～～阿銀我好想你喔！！ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ」  
從不知道什麼地方竄來，一被撲著就被帶進了旁邊的小巷還亂蹭幾把的。

 

真是的！如果來的是攘夷志士現在的自己可就麻煩大了啊！  
土方可絕對不承認剛剛是因為自己眼角瞄到銀白自然捲而鬆懈警備。  
男人身上都是冬日寒氣，仔細聞還有深山腐葉的味道，是接了什麼工作？

「啊喔喔喔還是多串君溫暖～～這一週冷死阿銀我了嗚嗚(ノω=;)」  
『喂別亂蹭、很冰啊你......你胡說什麼！』

 

沒有理由一起睡的人一個冷一個暖吧？  
想著是臉上一熱，土方把黏在身上的無賴自然捲推開要他好好解釋。

 

「阿銀我下次再也不接這麼折騰的差事了！  
去什麼鬼深山寺廟幫忙打掃菩薩石像、那邊大大小小上百尊耶！  
又是深山大雪還有不知道幾百年落葉的！  
住持還說什麼誠心清掃完菩薩一定會回報的、與其等菩薩報恩不如先把客房暖氣裝一裝吧臭禿頭！」

 

一把鼻涕一把眼淚地哭訴，說得土方是一愣一愣的。  
連忙要銀時說清楚行程、附近景觀，甚至是拿出去過的證據。

 

「十四怎麼了？問那麼多？」  
現在才察覺戀人的異狀，那發窘的模樣雖然可愛得讓人想多逗弄幾下，  
銀時更在意發生了什麼自己不知道的事情。  
「阿銀我很乖喔～最冷的時候都只想著怎麼抱十四的喔！  
你看～拿到這麼多酬勞～」

 

『知、知道了...你很乖...』  
說來怪彆扭的敷衍，土方內心亂成一團。

會用那個怪名字叫自己的全天下就眼前這人，土方頗不甘願地判定以自己對銀時的認知，每晚陪伴在身邊的氣息也應該是本人的沒錯。  
可是眼下的自然捲顯然說的是實話，那麼過去一週以來到底...

 

總不成還真的是菩薩報恩吧？！這什麼年代了！  
算了不管了不想了！

匆匆拋下一句『那就回家去洗澡睡覺吧』便想以工作為由離開，冷不防被銀時抱個滿懷。

「多串君對阿銀我隱瞞了什麼呢？  
好在意唷～在意得不能吃飯洗澡呢！」

耳邊帶著溫度的挑逗，比起前些夜裡的低語更是鮮明地闖入聽覺。  
就算否認也會被拆穿，然後被他戳弄得更不堪吧？  
怎麼這男人每回都會讓自己有"挫敗"的感覺呢？

 

『就、就當菩薩幫你報恩了啦！』  
「咦咦？！」

 

這下是被摟得更緊，還被巧妙地制住以致於連拿武器都不能的狀態。

「親。愛。的。十。四，詳。細。希。望。唷～～ ^________^」

偶爾，也會有這樣的冬日。


End file.
